


【L月】乐园·零

by Morfire



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, R18g
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire
Summary: 断肢预警





	【L月】乐园·零

天已经完全黑了。  
我终于从方才那种古怪的沉静中回过神。几个小时过去了呢？太过沉浸，连时间感都离我而去。这是我有记忆以来唯一一次什么也没有思考。这个精密而冰冷的仪器似乎罢工了，我突然想到这个比喻，接着意识到这是夜神月风格的嘲弄。当然，他更愿意称呼为俏皮话。  
说到夜神月——  
我盯着他的脸。这个姿势在过去的数小时内没有改变过，只不过这时我的思维终于重新运转起来了。他安安静静地躺在床上，眉头舒展着，似乎在做什么好梦。真是个乖巧的孩子，多么恬静的睡颜啊。相比起他醒着的时候，那种不知天高地厚、彬彬有礼地嘲讽我的样子，这个表情是多么难得又多么惹我怜惜。他应该一直做一个这样的乖孩子。  
也许我不应该让他醒来？  
他要是能永远这样乖巧多好……只可惜长期的麻醉和卧床不起会让这具美丽的肉体迅速衰败。就让他醒过来吧。只不过，等他醒来，一定很生气吧。到时候我该怎样做呢？计划了那么久，将每个步骤都在心里演练了无数遍，却始终没有决定此后的一切。我应该缝住他的嘴吗？不，鲜花一样柔嫩的唇瓣，要是被缝住了，我又要如何品尝？或许我至少应该蒙住他的眼睛。我不喜欢他那毒蛇一样的眼睛。但倘若那是驯服的、温柔的，或者热切的眼神……  
我怎么舍得毁去他的美呢？真是可惜啊，无法对宠物狠下心肠，我还不是一位合格的主人。

他为什么还没有醒呢？  
我就知道，夜神月并不是他所表现的那么坚强。这样的剂量，常人早都醒来，他却还睡得如此香甜。窗外的月光照在他脸上，被单下的胸口平稳地起伏着，我又开始不切实际地幻想着他是月亮的孩子，此刻还在夜空里玩耍……  
他醒了。  
先是睫毛的微微颤动，然后转了转眼珠，似乎还在决定是否要从美梦里醒来。这一次，似乎与以往有所不同，也许是我太过激动所导致的错觉吧，但夜神月毫无防备地慢慢睁开眼睛的样子，那双朦胧的眼里带着的氤氲雾气，都让我想到了日语里含蓄而美丽的词句。他真是完美啊。这是我至今所见的最美丽的样子。  
他瞪大了眼睛，盯着天花板，然后转向我，有些吃惊但又毫不奇怪我在他身边。是的，他早就熟悉了我的存在。  
“这是哪里，L？”他皱着眉，一脸不满，“你趁着我睡觉的时候把我带到这里？”  
有趣。他什么时候对我这么信任了？  
见我没有回答，他叹了口气，被子下的身体动了动，看来是准备起床自己寻找答案。  
我不由自主地舔舔嘴唇，突然觉得又渴又饿，几个小时没进食了。但我仍一动不动地盯着他。这是夜神月搬入这里的第一天。  
“……L？”被子下的身体不动了，他看着我，嘴唇发着抖，恐惧毫不掩饰甚至越发浓稠地从那双褐色的眼睛里淌出来。“L……你，做了什么？”他的脸苍白多了，声音里是浓浓的不确定。  
目前为止，还算乖巧。  
我微笑地凝视着他。不用回答，他自己会发现的。  
他急速喘了口气，视线回收，落到身前的被子上。我知道他动了动手，然后，一滴冷汗从他的额头上淌了下来。“L！为什么我的手没有知觉？！”还是天真的小孩子啊。我伸出手摸了摸他的额头，帮他擦去细密的汗珠。他在我触碰到他的时候狠狠打了个激灵，出于本能地甩过脑袋，但怎么可能避得开呢？我反倒觉得手下的肌肤冰冷又滑腻，好像一条正在游走的白蛇。  
夜神月终于将被子掀开一些，露出里面的手臂。我想，有足足一分钟的时间他都一动不动，任由我抚摸他的额头和头发。然后他尖叫起来，好像看到了什么难以置信的东西。  
需要对我的杰作反应这么大吗？  
两条手臂直愣愣地立着，他尖叫的声音比那天在直升机上的还要剧烈，幸好这里的隔音系统非常完备。也许之后他应该为自己的失态道歉，不过，现在就让我宽容给予他一段适应期吧。  
尖叫之后，是他张着嘴急速喘着粗气。好像随时要昏厥一样。下半身的被子动了动，我知道他想要坐起来，也可能是发狂地想要质问我，但哪样他都没有成功，取而代之的是上半身刚刚离了床几公分便又重重倒了下去。  
我真担心他在出于极度激动的时候昏厥过去，这样我就看不到平静的睡颜了。于是干脆体贴地扶着他靠着床头坐好，然后掀开落在腰际的被子。  
那双人工打磨的腿露了出来，即使有着层层绷带包裹，也看得清楚尾端是个美妙的半球体。我有些后悔，之前为什么要给他盖被子呢？这种美景多欣赏一会也是好的。怕他着凉，完全可以调高温度啊。看来我也是太紧张了。这是我第一次做手术，而且，对象还是这世界上最美的生物。  
有时候我真想和那些总试图联络我的美术馆馆长们分享。  
夜神月的视线在自己的手臂和大腿游移，尤其是还缠着绷带的地方。他自己是否也能感受到这种美丽呢？苍白的肌肤如同无生命的绷带一般洁白，看得久了，交界处便逐渐模糊不清，那些绷带好像本来就是他身体的一部分。  
“L……”他的声音是那样不可置信，飘飘忽忽得好像随时要从夜空坠落，“这是梦吧？”  
我回答：“不是。”  
“L……你……做了什么？”  
对了，我是否应该跟主人公汇报一下成果？告诉他我找到了他是基拉的决定性证据，并告诉调查组成员夜神月已经被秘密处死？我将视线从他的手臂处移开，落到他恍惚的双眼间。我想，他需要的大概只是一个简短而不容更改的回答：  
“你是我的了。”  
这之后的对话单方面地充斥着他的暴怒和绝望，以致于使整个交流几乎毫无进展，而我对宠物的训教方面简直举步维艰，也许我真该给他再注射一管镇定剂？也许醒来他会冷静许多。  
就在我认真考虑是否起身去拿针管的时候，夜神月放低了声音，看起来终于学会请求。  
“我想见一见爸爸。”  
我说：“他们只以为你已经死了。”  
“渡呢？”  
真是头疼啊……“渡当然也不知道。”  
“看来你也知道这是犯罪。”他咧了咧嘴角，没发出一点笑声，只是由此导致的肌肉的牵扯，让泪水从眼眶里滑落下来。  
我不由自主地咬着大拇指，柔软的指腹让我想起他的肌肤。他现在再也无法反抗了。“是天衣无缝的……”我眨眨眼，“驯养。”  
“非法囚禁。”  
“我的宠物。”我确定他还是没有搞明白，于是再强调一遍，“宠物没有人权。”  
“我会逃走的。”  
意料之内的回答。“我当然毫不怀疑月君的能力。只不过失去手脚的月君，打算怎么离开呢？你当然需要求助于人……”  
他沉默了。“怪物。”  
我歪过头，想着这时候去舔他的嘴唇会不会被咬。“月君怎么会是怪物？现在的你更美了……多完美啊……等伤口好些，我抱你去照照镜子。你一定会觉得维纳斯都算不上什么。”  
他不可置信地看着我。他还不是个合格的宠物，不会无条件相信主人的话。“你……这个怪物。”  
我皱起眉。然后看见他瑟缩一下，又很快想要端出镇定的姿态，但还没有适应身体的他就这样斜斜地靠着床头倒了下去。  
我没有伸手去扶，于是他的伤口便压到了床上。  
今天刚做的手术，我很清楚绷带下此刻是什么样子，但我决定让他自己看着。月也没有再看我，他盯着那片不断扩散的红晕，不自觉地紧抿着嘴唇。  
“不用担心，至少不会痛。”  
他看向我。也许是失血的缘故，他的脸更加苍白了。  
“足量的止痛药。如果你想的话，我可以让你舒舒服服地睡上几天。”我还是更愿意看到他乖巧又安静的样子。夜神月本来就适合做一只猫。  
也许他已经彻底绝望了。几分钟前的歇斯底里变成了死一样的沉静。他开始讨价还价：“这样对人体不好。”  
“我知道。”  
“……你想养我？”  
我啃着拇指，对这样的月也兴奋极了。看来还是醒着的时候更好些。“但我不介意我的月君变得笨一些、笨拙一些。”  
也许我该去拿点蛋糕。


End file.
